


[Podfic] Venus

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enthusiasm, Experimentation, First Time, Idiots in Love, Inhuman Genitalia, Insecurity, M/M, Minor genital injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, inhuman anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Venus" by entanglednowAuthor's original summary:In which Crowley has to stop their first time to share a few important details with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899583) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:35:40
  * **File Size:** 33 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O0-8xhkedjRWrjkkJhs58Y2zG9WKKp3u/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ykPnh1X3uKbz2BHjiZKC1hB2iEuffF4H/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Venus_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899583)
  * **Author:** [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Font: Alleyster by Nurf Designs on dafont.com 




End file.
